The cornerstones of treatment for allergic disorders are:
1. environmental prevention,
2. symptomatic drugs,
3. specific desensitizing immunotherapy.
The latter treatment is usually carried out by administering the offending allergens for long periods of time.
US 20040228850, GB 2400556 and WO 2004089405 (McEwen) disclose the use of beta-glucuronidase extracted from the marine mollusc Haliotis midae (South African abalone) as an enhancer for desensitizing treatment with allergens.
EP 1228767, in the Applicant's name, discloses the use of beta-glucuronidase alone, not in combination with allergens, to treat immune and allergic disorders and as an agent able to stimulate the production of Interleukin 12.